The story of a Taurus and a Capricorn
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: The world has been destroyed by pollution. The humans sent a species called 'Trolls' to live in a spaceship far into space. The new world around me is a rough place. Every Troll is branded with the symbol of their Zodiac sign. 'Highbloods' are the most feared and respected of all Zodiac signs. Me? Well, I'm just a low blood. But he, he is something special. AU, PB J MxM YAOI


Hello.

Are you here for the story?

Yes? Good. I shall begin.

Many centuries ago, planet earth came to a stand still. Killing every species on the planet.

However, the humans had sent a whole new species into the atmosphere.

They were called 'Trolls'.

The Humans had hoped that the trolls would find a new planet to inhabit, and slowly evolve and make the planet sustainable for human life also.

But, there was one thing the humans didn't expect.

The Trolls liked the Space ships too much and never left them, finding no reason in leaving.

Soon enough, the troll population grew. And one troll, made a life changing decision.

He decided to control the growing population by separating the different blood types.

Yes that's right, there were many different blood types. 12 to be exact.

The troll them proclaimed himself the leader of the ship . And the leader of all trolls.

He separated the blood colours as follows.

High bloods.

Medium bloods.

And Low bloods.

The high bloods lived long and bliss filled lives on their ships. Having everything done for them by lower ranked bloods.

The medium bloods had slightly less riched lives, working for the highbloods personally and having a comfortable home.

But the low bloods, they were treated the worst.

They had to work dangerous jobs, like the robot making factories in the bowel of the ships.

Or on the actual ships maintenance. Which killed thousands.

On top of that, they all shared dorms with the same blood colour.

All of this seems completely unfair correct? Well, it gets worse.

The blood types were decided by one genetic thing.

What Zodiac sign the trolls were.

For example, if you were born late April and early May. You would be a Taurus correct? You'd also be a rust blood coloured troll. And even worse.

You'd be a low blood. Third from the very lowest blood.

Or, If you were born late December or early January, You'd be a Capricorn. Or a Purple blood coloured troll. Even better, a Highblood. And one of the most feared.

The high bloods were as followed:

Fuchsia  
(Royalty)

Violet

Purple

Indigo

They were treated with the upmost respect, and if a low blood, or a Medium blood were to insult them... Or even TOUCH them.

They would be killed on the spot.

So now, I bet you're wondering how there can be happiness for low bloods in this cruel system.

Well now, it all started one day...

* * *

**7:35 AM**

** BEEP**

** BEEP**

** BEEP.**

_'GoodMorning every high blood! We hope you are feeling well this morning! Please relax in bed while your servants prepare your breakfast. Have a wonderful day!'_

Tavros groaned, the robot announcer repeated itself like it did every morning.

Signalling it was time for work.

Tavros got up, hearing his Taurus brothers and sisters yawn as well. The Taurus, or 'Rust' coloured people stayed in dorm 10.

"Tavros! Wake up! The high bloods are inspecting the command deck today!" One of Tavros's brothers called. Shaking the smaller boys lithe form.

"Mmmm Ruffioooh! I'm tired" Tavros moaned, rolling over in his bunk.

"GET UP!"

"BLEH!" Rufioh had thrown a pillow at Tavros's face. Surprising him.

"Rufioh! Just because your dad is the summoner!" Tavros pouted. He really hated having one of his relatives as the son of the Taurus blood leader, it made him so cocky.

"Whatever, just get dressed. They'll be over to inspect soon!"

"Which blood colour?" Tavros asked as he started to get out of bed, wary of his sprained leg, which he injured at work.

"Purple...The grand high blood and his son..." Rufioh muttered grimily. Not wanting to see his friends reaction.

Tavros was frozen in place. "We're fucked."

"Actually...My dad said he would go with you...Instead of...me.." Rufioh whispered.

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME ALONE TO DIE?" Tavros cried out, making all the Rust blooded people look at the two.

"Tav! Shh! You'll be fine!" Rufioh hushed him, helping the now nervous as fuck boy get dressed. Pulling the orange shirt onto his slim body.

"I'm going to die..." Tavros kept muttering.

"No you wont! Just don't look at them, let them do what they want, okay?" Rufioh Finished dressing the younger shaken up boy.

"Tavros! Lets go!" The summoner called out from end of the dorm.

"Good luck, Tav" Rufioh called as the boy half limped away to the automatic doors.

**~Command Deck~**

"Alright guys. Listen up. Karkat and Tavros, you'll be working in the Observatory, I will direct the younger highblood to check on you, don't do anything stupid. I'm talking to you Karkat!" The summoner growled, 5 minutes until the Purple bloods entered the low blood territory.

"Go! And Good luck!"

Karkat scoffed, walking up the pale grey stairs up to the Observatory, Tavros trailing behind a bit.

"You ready for this, Nepeta? " The summoner asked. Even though the girl was technically a Medium blood, she was talented in Mechanics.

"Yup! I'm Puurfectly able to do this" She cheered, going back to working on the ships defence system.

"I hope we can do this..." The Summoner muttered. That's when the automatic doors slid opening. The sound of footsteps echoing throughout the command deck.

**~Gamzee POV~ **

Motherfucker this sucked!

I don't want to go and see some low bloods on my day off! But my father insisted. Perhaps I can get some Sopor on the way back.

We walked through the long corridors until we reached the command deck. The doors slid open to reveal a neat and clean area.

A girl, Olive blood, was sitting on one of the operating chairs. Typing away at a keyboard about something. Infront of her, leaning against the table, The Summoner, or the Taurus leader stood. His brows furrowed.

I could see my father tense up and smirk, He always liked the Taurus leader.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here, Motherfucker!" My Father laughed harshly, walking into the room.

The summoner narrowed his eyes. Walking forwards.

"Grand High Blood, Let's cut all this crap and get on with it. Your son can inspect upstairs. Two of the workers are already up there." The rust blood growled lowly, Pointing in the direction of grey stairs.

My father nodded his head at me, and I groaned. Lazily walking up the stairs. The last thing I saw before I was on another floor, was my father approaching the Summoner...with a gleam of malice in his eyes?

**~Tavros POV~**

"Karkat! Stop! Be serious here! We are two of the lowest bloods, we could, uh, get in trouble..." I stuttered slightly as Karkat got more and more difficult.

The Candy red blood was acting up and raging. Refusing to work.

That's when we heard footsteps.

Karkat's eyes widened, and he quickly hopped onto the computer seat. Putting the headset in and letting his body go slack. Entering the online world. Leaving me alone with the Highblood.

I pretended not to be scared, going over to check that Karkat's body was still fit and able for when he had returned from the online universe. I tapped the screen and wrote some numbers down about his heart rate and mental state. That's when I heard him enter the room.

"Woaah MotherFucker... This room is full of Miracles..."

The boy said. I tried not to look up, fear was taking me over. I quickly turned to face him. Bowing in respect. "Highblood, Are there any questions you, Uh, have?" I asked politely. Not taking my eyes off the floor.

"Yeah, Who are you, little Rust blood.." He asked, getting closer to me. A smirk on his lips.

**~Gamzee POV~**

I walk up the stairs and push open the door. The room is round and star constellations are drawn all over the room. Telling different stories about the Zodiacs.

There's a large Telescope pointing out towards where earth used to be. And Directly under it, a computer seat and online universe portal. One of the employees, The lowest blood already logged on.

But what really caught my eye was the little Taurus standing next to the Candy blood.

He has large long horns, big brown doe eyes, and a slim figure. His orange shirt not really flattering him, but it could work if a few shades darker.

I never knew Lowbloods could be this adorable.

"Woaah MotherFucker... This room is full of Miracles..." I whisper, looking at the boy.

He turns and bows. "Highblood, Are there any questions you, Uh, have?" He asks nicely, not looking up.

He motherfucking stuttered. How adorable!

"Yeah, Who are you, Little Rust blood..." I ask, a smirk playing on my made up lips, I walk towards him.

Yes, he would be fun.

* * *

**Haii! Did you like it? I'm new to this fandom uh, so I don't know it well **

**Oh, Karkat is hooked up to the Online universe. Its basically like Sword art online. He leaves his body behind and stuff**

**Any reviews would be great. No flames please.**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
